


In Anger and Tears

by LiveAndLetLive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anger Management, Angry John, Angst, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective John, Worried Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveAndLetLive/pseuds/LiveAndLetLive
Summary: "They did it again, didn't they?"John could feel himself glow red."John, please." Sherlock tried, already knowing where this was going.





	In Anger and Tears

Sherlock and John were very lucky. At Baskerville University, there was a strict rule against boys and girls sharing a room. Having been in a relationship for the past two years, they were very happy about it. Right now, John was sitting on his bed reading a book on anatomy. He hadn't seen Sherlock since the rugby game that morning and he was starting to miss his company. He stared over at Sherlock's bed, his violin resting on the pillow. 

They had kept their relationship secret as requested for by Sherlock. He was constantly bullied and John was constantly threatened with exclusion for beating those bullies up. As captain of the rugby team, Sherlock felt like being seen with him would ruin John's reputation, drag his name in the mud. He couldn't have that. So during the day, when in public, they could only share occasional moments of eye-contact. Sherlock would sit and hide in the shadows when watching John play rugby. The only time they really had together was when lectures had ended and they went back to their dorms.

John jumped out of his skin when Sherlock burst through the door, a crazed look in his eyes.

"John! There's a bacteria culture Molly stole from the biology lab for me. I will finally be able to conduct that experiment I told you about!" He beamed, his smile crushing his eyes closed. John loved to see him so happy- it was a rare sight these days. Although John wanted Sherlock's company, he didn't want to stamp out his excitement.

"Go on, then. Be back soon." John smiled, happily accepting the kiss Sherlock placed on his forehead before rushing back out again. He hadn't been this hyper since he conducted that experiment on whether a human could function drinking nothing but Coca Cola for a week. After finding Sherlock out cold, exhausted from running around all day, that experiment was swiftly discontinued. John had made sure of it.

It had only been about half an hour, but soon enough, Sherlock had returned to their dorm. Looking up from his book, John saw that Sherlock's shoulders hung a little lower and he wore a placed smile. It was much more lifeless than before.

"Sherlock? You alright?" John asked, frowning as he closed his book.

"Of course, John. Why wouldn't I be?" Sherlock replied, a little too softly. He was hiding something, but John knew Sherlock wasn't ready to tell him yet, so he didn't interrogate further. Getting a closer look at Sherlock, he saw his hair was flattened on one side of his head. Only slightly, but John noticed it. "How did the experiment go?" John asked, hoping to get something out of his boyfriend who was currently still standing in the doorway, staring blankly at the wall. "Hm? Oh, right. It was... unsuccessful." Sherlock hesitated, struggling to find the right word. The truth was, he didn't even make it to the biology lab.

"Sorry, love." John said sympathetically- he was really excited about that one. He reopened his anatomy book and continued to read whilst Sherlock walked over and sat on his bed, opposite John's. At night, they pushed their beds together, keeping each other warm against the chilled draft from the window. In the morning, however, they had to push them apart again to prevent being caught. Sherlock knew it was unlikely someone would come in unannounced, but he didn't want to risk it for John. Despite being so invested in the book, nothing could prevent John from missing the grimace of pain Sherlock tried to hide. It had flashed upon his face when his back made contact with the wall.

John stared. He knew all too well what that meant.

"They did it again, didn't they?"

John could feel himself glow red.

"John, please." Sherlock tried, already knowing where this was going. He didn't want John to get riled up over something insignificant, he wanted to keep John calm as he had problems controlling his anger.

"Come here." John demanded, almost tipped over the edge. "John-" Sherlock tried again, only to be cut off by John shouting his name, the whites of his eyes reddening. 

This John scared him.

He knew it was easier to comply with John than to calm him, so he got up and timidly walked over to John, eyes to the floor. John also stood up and, when face to face, turned Sherlock around by his shoulders. John paused, struggling to keep himself together, before slowly lifting Sherlock's shirt.

In permanent marker, the word "FREAK" was scrawled up his back. Angry, purple, footprint-shaped bruises were either side of it- presumably how they held him down.

"Oh, Jesus." John breathed out, turning away from it and looking up at the ceiling, denying his tears the chance to drop from his eyes. It was too hot in that room and the air was thickening. He began to shake as he forced out the only words repeating in his mind: "I'm going to kill them."

Sherlock span back around, eyes wide. "No! No, please. Calm down." He pleaded, bringing him into a hug. However soothing the circles Sherlock swirled into his back were, he just couldn't relax. He couldn't just let his hatred slip away. They had to pay.

"John, you're not breathing. Come on." Sherlock begged, burying John's reddened face into his neck. However shaky they were, his breaths slowly began to calm until it was nothing but a slight breeze against Sherlock's skin.

Finally bringing his arms up and around Sherlock, he began to release his anger through tears. He cried in frustration, he cried through pain and he cried for Sherlock. Sherlock felt himself tear up, but he had to be strong for John as he released the withheld emotion. Crying was the way he had helped John to handle his anger. Before, he used to punch things or wreck their dorm room. It took a long time, but it was starting to get better for them.

After a while, John finally felt he could talk. "I-I just don't understand how they could do this to you." he whimpered. He couldn't. Sherlock was kindhearted, despite the occasional insulting comment, and he didn't deserve anything like this.

"I know, John, but I can cope with it if I have you. You're all the reassurance I need to know that I'm loved." Sherlock spoke quietly, needing John to understand that he didn't feel alone, despite anything they wrote on his back. He felt loved.

"You are. You are." John repeated, clinging to Sherlock's back as if he couldn't stand on his own. His heart rate had slowed and his urge to kill lessened. Slightly. Sherlock broke away from the hug but pulled John by his hand to his bed. John made sure Sherlock rested against his chest rather than on the wall, preventing it from hurting him again. "I'm really proud of you." Sherlock said with a small smile, still holding John's hand. "You didn't even punch anything." he added. John scoffed. "I was bloody close."

It took a while, but the silence began to sit more comfortably around them. John was mostly back to himself when he ruffled Sherlock's curls. "Want me to ask Molly to bring the bacteria culture to us?"

"No, thank you." He replied honestly. He was much happier with his John.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this being so short, I'm quite busy. Maybe I'll add to it in the future. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
